


An Empty Cup

by Kalloway



Series: Lives!verse [4]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Miguel and Nicol debate future employment.
Series: Lives!verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538776
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	An Empty Cup

**Author's Note:**

> For No True Pair, late 2012-early 2013, "not fully human"

"It means they won't let me near mobile suits any more," Miguel complained, flexing metal toes and watching as Nicol picked up their lunch dishes and carried them back to the kitchen.

"I'm quite sure you could get a job as a mechanic," Nicol told him, shaking his head. "I don't even know if I could do that. I..."

Almost on cue, he dropped one of the cups he'd been carrying. He sighed as it bounced off the faux-wood floor and rolled. They'd switched to wholly plastic dishes for just this reason.

Miguel didn't say anything. At first he'd been angry, but Nicol had known that anger was as much at their situation as anything else. Broken glass hadn't really mattered. Feeling trapped in mangled bodies was something entirely different. Nicol wasn't really upset about that any more.

The cup had been empty, and Nicol scooped it up and clutched it tighter to his chest with his other arm.

He hadn't sent in papers to try to return to ZAFT. Miguel, in a way, had much more of a reason to try. He had his family to support, after all.

"A mechanic isn't the same," Miguel commented softly. Their eyes met for a long moment.

"But you could," Nicol noted. He deposited the dishes in the sink to be dealt with later, then slowly wandered back to Miguel. Miguel at least had a few skills to fall back on, whereas...

"Hey, c'mere," Miguel said, shifting so that there was room on the sofa for them both. Miguel's feet clunked against the floor in a way that sounded almost painful, but... Nicol sat. After a moment he relaxed enough to lean against Miguel and, at least for the rest of the afternoon, not think so much about what to do with the future.


End file.
